Link Quest
by Nickkp
Summary: Remember the Hero of Time? How he left Hyrule and entered Termina? Well, this Hero is about to return to a very changed Hyrule...Rating Changed, because I forgot to put the correct rating on it. Chapter 2 is up.
1. Default Chapter

(Note: I do not own Link or any related characters. I do Own Nick and Shadow.)

Nick: Hey-a everybody!

Shadow: Hi-a Dr. Nick!

Nick: This is going to be my first attempt at a LOZ story, Link Quest!

Shadow: How far are you going to go with this one?

Nick: I'll figure that out at Link Quest 5

Shadow...I seriously doubt you are going to get 4 sequels in.

Nick: Watch Me. Now for the stuff you wanna know. Until I get , I'm going to use to say the mood, if needed, () For in character speech actions, and that's about it.

Shadow: Enjoy the first and only chapter!

Nick: HEY! IT'S GOING TO BE MORE THAN 1 CHAPTER!

--------------------------------------

**Link Quest, Chapter 1: He's back!**

--------------------------------------

-Termina Field-

The field was empty, all was well, and the moon is not trying to crash down on clock town. This gives the Hero of Time, Link, a well-deserved break. Our hero, Link, was lying inside the log by the woods area. Asleep. Peaceful, and seven years older since the moon problem, now an adult. But creeping up closely, something was going to get Link. Closer. CLOSER...

Skull Kid: BOO!

Link: ACK! (bangs his head on the "roof" of the log) Ow.

Skull Kid starts to laugh at Link, Link gets a grin on his face, and pulls something out of his bag...

Skull Kid: HAHAHAHA...it's too...HAHAHA...EASY! HA...to HAHAHAHA do HA that to HAHAHAHA get HAHAHA... (Skull kid opens his eyes)

Skull Kid looks, but Link is gone, with a flashing bomb in his place

Skull Kid: Hahahaha...you?

BOOM! The bomb explodes, sending Skull Kid flying out of the log, and right next to a grinning Link getting on Epona, his fateful Steed, and a not too impressed Tael and Tatl, the fairies.

Tatl: Honestly Skull Kid, you're losing your touch. That was the seventh time Link did that to you.

Flash Back, 7 days earlier

Skull Kid had just trapped Link in a net, in front of an audience in the Milk bar. Link was high up near the ceiling, out of sight. Everyone in the bar, except Link, of course, was laughing, and Skull Kid was about to let the net down. (Note that Skull Kid will be right next to the net) When the net holding Link came down, there was no net, nor was there a Link, all that was there was a flashing bomb, about to blow in a second.

Skull Kid: Huh?

The bomb blows, sending Skull Kid across the room, and thus, making a hole in the wall, with his head in it.

End Flashback

Skull Kid: I have got to keep my eyes open, right?

Tael: Yep, but it was funny still the way Link is just gone and the bomb is left!

Tatl: Why do I have the feeling that you're still a little fairy?

Tael: Hey! I'm 300 years old!

Tatl: And that means you're a little kid still. I'm 304 years old.

Link: What, fairies are immortal? (slight pause) Wait, don't answer that. (Gets on Epona)

Tael: That's not much of a difference!

Tatl: You act like you're 100.

Tael: DO NOT!

Skull Kid: 100 is a little kid for fairies?

Link: I'm going for a ride, see ya. (rides off)

Tatl: Yep, and 300 is teenage years.

Link rides off to the mountains, where the Gorons live. Before he can even get to the mountain village, he is stopped by a mysterious man in a cloak. Link tries to pass the man, but the man just stands in his way.

Link: Excuse me? But can you move? I need to get by.

Man: No you don't. You're riding for fun. You fool.

Link: Fool? I was the guy who saved this place from being killed by a giant moon!

Man: I know. Now, why don't you go home.

Link: My home is constantly moving. Today, it's by the log by...

Man: I'M TALKING ABOUT HYRULE YOU FREAKING IDIOT!

Link is stunned not by the yell, but the fourth word in that sentence.

Link...What the hell do you know about Hyrule?

Man: I know a lot about Hyrule. Do you want to go there?

Link is silent, trying to make a decision. But then it hit him. Why would he leave his friends now? He's happy here, so Link told the man his answer.

Link: Yes, I would like to go home to Hyrule.

He would leave his friends because he wants to go home. Now.

Man: Good. But only you can go. Meet me in the clock tower at midnight.

The man suddenly disappeared, leaving a not surprised Link, alone.

Link: Well Epona, it's time to go home, let's go tell the others.

Epona responded with a loud neigh, and took Link back to the log, his temporary home. But not after a long, last ride around Termina.

-Termina Field [9:00 PM]-

A worried Tael and a very impatient Skull Kid with a calm Tatl are under the log, waiting for Link.

Tael: Where is Link? He should have been back about 3 hours ago!

Tatl: Don't worry, he'll come home, and then we'll prepare some plans to do tomorrow.

Skull Kid: But I have a prank I HAVE to use on him! (Pulls out a bomb) I'm gonna bomb HIM! HA HA!

Tael: Hey Skull Kid, doesn't the bomb activate as soon as you take it out?

Skull Kid...Uh-oh. (Bomb explodes in Skull Kid's face)

Tatl: Sigh...

Right then, Link rides up to the log. And Skull Kid gets ready to bomb Link...and finds out that he's out of bombs.

Skull Kid: I'm out of bombs! Now I can't bomb Link!

Link: Here, use mine! (gives Skull Kid a flashing bomb and steps away)

Skull Kid: Thanks! (Bomb blows in Skull Kid's face again)...ARGH!

Link: Sigh...(sits down in log)

Tatl: So, Link, what do you want to do tomorrow?

Link...Uh, guys? I gotta tell you something.

Link explains the whole thing about going home to Hyrule, and the man on the mountain.

Skull Kid: But...but.... YOU CAN'T LEAVE! YOU CAN'T!

Link: Skull Kid...

Skull Kid: I'm NOT LETTING YOU LEAVE! NO WAY AT ALL!

Link: I'm going to leave. I've got to.

Tael: No you don't! (starts to cry) You're leaving your friends just to go home!

Link: When I came here, I left a lot more friends.

Tatl...Good luck Link. Been nice helping you.

Skull Kid and Tael: WHAT!

Tael: YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LET HIM LEAVE?!

Skull Kid: HE CAN'T LEAVE TATL! I WOULN'T HAVE ANYONE TO PRANK!

Link: Prank that stupid postman.

Skull Kid: AND I DON'T HAVE A LOT OF FRIENDS EITHER! EVERYONE IN CLOCK TOWN HATES ME!

Tael: Not really.... fine, I'm ok with Link going home...

Tatl: 'bout time.

Skull Kid...

Link looks at the Clock tower, and it says 11:30 PM

Link: I've gotta go now...

Skull Kid...bye...

Link stands up, and gets on Epona.

Link: Bye!

Tatl: Bye Link!

Tael: Come back soon!

Skull Kid... I'll miss you...

Link rides off to the Clock tower

-Clock Town Tower [11:59 PM]-

Link enters the tower, with Epona walking next to him.

Link: Hello?

Link and Epona walk over to the stone door at the bottom of the tower

Link: Hello?

The clock strikes 12:00, and the man appears in front of Link.

Man: Right on time. Good job.

Link: Alright. Get me and Epona home. Now.

Man: As you wish.

The stone door opens, to reveal the whole part is filled with water.

Link...What's going on here?

Suddenly, the man takes all of Link's items he earned while in Termina.

Link: Hey!

The man threw a bag in front of Link. Link opened it to see everything he earned in Hyrule. The Fairy Ocarina, The Mirror Shield. The Goron and Zora tunics. The Iron and Hover boots. And a list of songs that Link learned in Hyrule. Everything he earned in Hyrule.

Link: ...Thanks...

Man: Now to answer your question. It's been a hundred years since you left Hyrule, and now it's flooded in the sea.

Link: Sorry, I left Hyrule 7 years ago.

Man: Time passes faster in Hyrule. Than here.

Link...

Man: Ganondorf attacked again, and he won. Then a new Link arose.

Link...Ganondorf? Again? A new Link?

Man: You'll find out later. Now enter Hyrule, Hero of Time!

Link: I can breathe with the Zora Tunic, but I don't know about Epona.

Epona just stares at the water beyond the doorway.

Man: Don't worry about that. You'll be able to breathe in there.

Link: ......

Link and Epona step toward the doorway, and enter the water. To their surprise, they could breathe just fine.

Link: Heh heh heh, come on Epona! Let's go home!

The Hero of Time and his steed walk toward Hyrule, and the stone door closes, again.

------------------------------------------

Nick: So how did you like it? Was it good? R&R Please.

Shadow: And we are holding a contest! We pick a random reviewer and he joins us here for the rest of the story! So hope a lot! And R&R too! Later...

Nick: (bashes Shadow) Later Peoples!


	2. Chapter 2: Hyrule, Flooded, Destroied, a...

(Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except maybe for Nick and Shadow. Yea.)

Nick: And the reviewer joining us for the rest of the...story...is White Phantom!

Shadow: The first reviewer! How typical.

Nick: And White Phantom is a.........................boy or girl?

Shadow: Well, I'm going with girl, due to the name and the review.

Nick: But...but...but..but..But.but.butbutbutbutbutbutbutbutbutIMUSTKNOWFORSUREOMGLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOAOKATYAYAYFDVDHKFVTFKFJDFJMUST.,..........KICK........SOMETHING........MUST......KICK........STUPID....................CLOWN! YES CLOWN! MUST KICK CLOWN! MUAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAAHAHAruns off

White Phantom...is he always like this?

Shadow: Yep. Usually he kicks Knuckles the Echidna.

White Phantom: Oh well...the show must go on!

---------------------------------------------------------

Link Quest: Hyrule, Flooded, Destroyed, and Burned 

---------------------------------------------------------

The Hero of Time and his fateful steed walk through the flooded hall, and make progress back to the Hyrule, until they got to the part whore there were only a few ledges and a HUGE GAPING HOLE! Link had to fly over as a Deku scrub with the flowers.

Link: Great, now what?

Epona seemed to get an idea, and started to swim across, besides, the whole place IS flooded with WATER you know.

Link...I could have thought of that...

Epona responded with a grunt, and then kept swimming to the other side. Link followed suit, and they made it to the other side with ease. Soon, they made it to the place where Link became a Deku Scrub...and became stuck with Tatl for a while.

Link: So...we swim up how far?

Epona was also looking up, and responded with a grunt, and then a neigh.

Link: Ok...let's go...

Link and Epona started to swim up. Wondering how far they have to go till they get home.

-The Lost Woods (Hyrule) [4:30 PM]

It took an hour to get up to the ledge. Link also saw some symbols floating around on their way up. Link and Epona finally reached the edge, Link waiting to get out of this strange water and visit Saria, and all of his friends.

But as soon as Link and Epona entered the Lost Woods, they were astonished. Just to tell you now, there practically IS no Woods. All gone. Poof, except for a small spot not too far away, probably Koriki Forest.

Link...I can't believe it...what has Ganon done?

Epona looked around, looking very confused, Epona rode off.

Link: EPONA! WAIT!

Link started to run after her, but then stopped.

Link: -thinking- She wants to see Malon...I'll meet her there...

Link looks at the Koriki Forest

Link: -thinking- I have something of my own to find...

-Ruins of Koriki Forest [5:00 PM]-

Link had just entered his hometown, to find it just about destroyed. Boulders on top of house, Link's house has been ripped to shreds, and you can know why.

Link...Wait a sec...SARIA!

Link ran to the Forest Temple as fast as he can. When he got there, well, let's just say...It's gone. Poof. Pow. Gone. Out of Sight. As if it didn't exist. And no Saria in sight.

Link...GOD DAMNIT! GANONDORF! YOU. WILL. PAY!

-Lon Lon Ranch (Hyrule) [5:09 PM]-

Epona was galloped in the entrance of the ranch, looking for Malon. She looked around, the ranch looked burned. The door to the house was open, yet it was empty. The barn was empty too. Epona kept on looking though, Malon might get here any second! Epona neighed and kept looking. After 10 minutes of looking everywhere, Malon was not found. Epona sat down by the entrance, waiting for Malon.

-Hyrule Field [5:30 PM]-

Link had just exited Koriki Forest, and what a sight it was out side. In the worse possible way, I mean. Craters, burned grass, dried up rivers, Hyrule had DEFITNALLY been damaged while Link was gone.

Link first made his way to Lon Lon ranch. Epona would be there waiting for him. It would take about 5 minutes.

-Lon Lon Ranch [5:35 PM]-

Epona's ears went up. She heard something. She stood up and galloped down the way...to find Link. Epona was disappointed, and lie back down again. Link looked at the sad horse, and kneeled down to comport her.

Link: You're waiting for Malon, aren't you.

Epona grunted.

Link: I'm sorry to say this, but she's probably dead. I mean, this whole world is flooded, and destroyed.

Epona looked at Link with wide eyes, and then closed them.

Link: I do miss Malon, she was a great singer. And really pretty. Actually, both her AND Zelda are pretty. Probably the best two people in Hyrule!

Epona looked at Link, reminding him of something.

Link...Girl people, that is...

Epona closed her eyes again.

Link: Zelda is probably gone, so I lost a girl too.

Epona didn't move, she was too sad about losing Malon, the one who invented that song, the great, great song.

Link...I know something that will cheer us both up...

Link pulls out his Ocarina of Time, and plays the full Epona's Song. It kind of looked like Epona smiled, then Link smiled also, playing Epona's song...

---------------------------------------------------

White Phantom: Nice Ending. That song is kind of soothing.

Shadow: Maybe it'll work on Nick?

Then, WP and Shadow look at Nick, calmed down, next to a very injured clown.

Shadow...too late...Well, R&R People! And yes, someone else will join us tomorrow.

Clown: Someone? 911? PLEASE?!?!

Nick: -is asleep- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz


End file.
